Attack Of The Museum
by bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales
Summary: The Seven Titans Exhibit broke free from the museum and invaded New York and it's up to our heroes to stop them, Jed and Octavius, along with the help of their friends. Will they manage to kill the titans? Or will they all die...
1. Chapter 1 Friendship

The eleven year old Octavius was watching his mother sew a red blanket. The mother stood up and placed the red blanket over his shoulders,

"One day, you will be a brave, strong Roman warrior soon." The mother said gently as she smiled at Octavius, he smiled back. His family lives in a small house near the Roman Empire, it was a wooded house with a lovely garden full of red roses. In the yard was a small farm.

Then the someone knocked on the door... The father stood up from his chair and opened the door,

"Oh hello! What can I do for-" The father stopped talking. Octavius and his mother looked at the father in concern. The father fell down on the ground with blood pouring out of his neck, the mother's eyes widened as she saw two men walked in their house, one of them was holding a knife, covered in blood. And the other was holding an ax.

"Now, don't do anything or I'll split your head with this ax." The mother gritted her teeth as she grabbed the scissors from the sewing table and charged at the men with it, then there was a struggle between the man and Octavius's mother,

"Run Octavius! Hurry!" Octavius didn't move,

"B-But what about father?" He said, still paralyzed by his father's death,

"RUN!" The mother turned around to look at Octavius before the man finally got a grip on her and hit her head with his ax, the mother reached out for Octavius until she fell to the ground next to the father, blood splattered all over the men,

"Hey! I told you just to kill the husband! Not the wife!" The hairy man exclaimed,

"She tried to attack me!" The chubby man shot back,

"Wait, at least we have the child." The haired man pointed at the little boy,

"Mother..." Octavius just stood there, filled with shock, anger and sadness. One of the men walked towards him and said,

"You will behave or else, you'll get more of this." The man picked up the eleven year old and punched him in the jaw, knocking Octavius out.

* * *

Octavius woke up in a room, with his hands tied behind his back, laying on a cold ground and can still feel the throbbing of his jaw.

 _It's cold..._ Octavius thought as he looked out the dark, gloomy window.

 _Get me out..._

 _Get me out of here..._

 _It hurts..._

 _It's dirty..._

The two men came into the room, one of them sat in a chair and the other guarded the door,

"Move and you're dead you little brat." The man in the chair said.

The other man who was guarding the door felt the door pushed a little bit into him,

"s'cuse me." Octavius heard a boy's voice, the hairy man opened the door angrily and yelled at the boy,

"You goddamn brat, what are you doing here?!"

"I-I just got lost in the forest an' I saw your home..." The hairy man looked at the chubby one, and the chubby one gave him the slit throat signal. The haired man's eyes softened,

"That won't do! Kids shouldn't be walking in the forest alone!" The man placed his hand on the blonde boy's head, "There are some scary wolves out there, but don't worry. We'll take good care of y-" The blonde boy was glaring at him angrily and removed the man's hand away from his head, the knife was jabbed in the man's throat,

"Thanks mist'r, I get it. So die already!" The boy forcefully removed the knife from the man as the hairy man fell to the ground, the other man got startled and jumped up from his chair,

"You're kidding me!" The blonde boy closed the door, "Come back here you brat!" The chubby man ran and opened the door, only to see a raged child running towards him, holding a knife and jabbed it in the chubby man's stomach,

"This is what you deserved!" The blonde boy continuously stabbing the man in the face, "Die!"

Octavius's eyes widened as the boy was panting and blood was all over his face, the boy turned to Octavius and said,

"Don't worry, ya're goin to be okay." The boy walked towards Octavius and cut the binds off of his wrists, "The name's Jedediah. I am the son of doctor Smith, I'm pretty shure my pop had met your father. We were goin to visit ya so that we could meet each other." Octavius rubbed his wrists and looked at Jedediah, "Let's get out of here." Jedediah nodded and grabbed Octavius's hand and ran out of the house.

* * *

 ** _3 years later-_**

 _After Jedediah explained what happened to his father, the Smiths decided to have Octavius as their adopted son. Later, the two boys meets a girl named Sacagawea. After three years of their friendships, Jedediah found out that there was a legend about titans eating humanity. Octavius and Sacagawea has heard about the legend and doesn't know if it's true..._

 _Or is it?_


	2. Chapter 2 The Titans

After Jed's father goes out of town for a business travel, a big roar rumbled over the town of Oklahoma, Jed, Oct and Saca ran where the people were pointing and screaming at,

"What's goin on? Was there an explosion or somethin?" Jedediah said, Oct and Sac didn't say anything but has a scared look in their eyes. Jedediah looked to where they were looking at and gasped in horror,

"That's impossible! There's no way the legend can be true!" Sacagawea said, Octavius saw a red human body from a distance and can see it walking towards the town, "I-It's a Titan!" Jedediah exclaimed. The three teens saw the Titan raised it's foot and stomped it onto the sandy ground, making a huge impact.

That's when panic and chaos starts happening...

"Run for your lives!" Somebody said as the crowd started screaming and running, nearly trampling the three teens.

"We need to g-Jed! What are you doing?!" Sac yelled over the screaming crowd,

"M-Ma's house is in that direction..." Jed started running back to his home, Octavius gasped and started running after Jed,

"Octavius!" Sacagawea reached out for Octavius, she put her hand down, "T-This is the end, the Titans are going to be inside the town. Every last one of us is going to be devoured!" Sacagawea yelled.

* * *

Jedediah continued running to his mom's house, _It's goin to be okay right? Ma's just goin to be fine. Our home is gonna be in perfect shape, our house is fine!_ Jed thought as he can feel Octavius running after him,

"MOM! MA!" Jedediah screamed as he saw the house torn apart, his mom was laying on the ground, with some of the wood and the house pieces on her back and legs. His mother opened her eyes and saw the two running towards her,

"Oct, Jed..." His mother mumbled,

"Oct! You take that side buddy, an I take this side . Try to lift some of the stuff off of her."

 **Thump! Thump!**

Jed and Oct gasped as they saw all of the Titans already walking around the town, one of Titans were walking towards them, "Hurry up dammit!" Jedediah yelled at Oct. Jed continued to pushed the heavy stuff, but it was no use. They can't possibly lift the whole roof off of their mom right?

"I'm trying my friend!"

"It's them, listen to me, you've got to get out of here." Jed and Oct didn't move and continued to push, "JED! Listen to me! Take Octavius and run! Now!"

"URGH! I WANT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHIN!" Jed can feel the wood going into his hands, "But first! I need ya on your feet!"

"Son, listen to me. My legs have been crushed by the debris, even if you get me out. I can't run." Jed stopped pushing and looked at his mother tearfully, "There's no time!"

"I'll carry ya and run!" Jed yelled,

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?! Just one thing I'm asking you! One thing!" The mother looked at Octavius, "Octavius make him!"

"No, I'm sorry mother! I can't!" Oct kept lifting the roof, and felt tears beginning to well up,

"At this rate, all three of us will-" Jed's mom looked behind the two in surprise and saw Jed's uncle running towards them,

"Daniel!" Daniel looked at the Titan in surprise, "Daniel, take the children and run!" Daniel nodded and listen to his sister's orders, he grabbed the two teens,

"Hey! Uncle Danny! What the hell are ya doin? Put me down!" Jed screamed, Daniel turned around and ran to the opposite direction. The mother smiled softly and said,

"Thank you Daniel."

"Ma's still there! Mom!" Jed reached out for his mother, Octavius started to cry as he looked behind him, first his mother, father, and now his step-mother,

"Jed! Octavius! Stay alive, do you hear me?! I love you!" The mother could hear Jed yelling, she then had a quick thought about Jed and Oct. She gasped and covered her mouth, hoping that Oct and Jed won't hear her, "Don't leave me..." She felt tears running down her cheeks. She felt the Titan behind her,

* * *

Jed gasped as he looked up at the Titan. The Titan removed the roof easily and picked up his mother,

"STOP! MOM! NO!" Jed saw as his mother started raising her fist and pounding it onto the Titan's hand. He also saw her legs moving...

The Titan easily broke her body like a branch and started raising her body to it's mouth. As soon as her body was in it's mouth, the Titan chomped down on the body and blood sprayed everywhere...

 _On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans, and were disgraced to live in cages we called town..._


End file.
